


I'll Take Care of You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Lay back and relax, Krem. I'll take care of you."





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, any rarepair, sensory deprivation

He waited on the bed in anticipation as Isabela dug around in a small chest. She stood up after a few minutes and revealed something red and silky. 

"What's that for?" Krem asked as Isabela climbed up on the bed.

"It's for you," Isabela replied, holding it up. "May I?" Krem looked at it for a long moment before nodding. Isabela wrapped the blindfold around Krem and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Too tight?"

"No."

"Good." A hand pressed against his chest. "Lay back for me." He did as she asked and could feel Isabela crawl over him. "Hands above your head, Krem."

He laid his hands above his head and felt as Isabela tied another ribbon around them. "Is this okay?" Isabela whispered in his ear and he shivered slightly. 

He turned his head towards her, but couldn't see through the blindfold. It was strange to have the inability to look or touch his lover as he liked. He told Isabela so and she touched his cheek, caressing it softly. "If at anytime you feel like it's too much, you just tell me, okay?"

Krem nodded. "Okay."

She kissed him, and he chased after her lips when she pulled back, producing a chuckle from the woman. "Lay back and relax, Krem. I'll take care of you."


End file.
